Un amoure fugace n'est pas une amourette étiollée
by SammaYume
Summary: Une belle rencontre. Un soir magnifique, un combat excitant et un amour rapide mais beau.


Bonjour,

Voici une fanfiction sur Bleach. *.* et oui c'est ma première en plus sur ce manga. Alors il faut être indulgent avec moi.

_Tout ce qui est en italique_ c'est notre ami Ichigo qui commente =.=

**En gras** c'est moi l'auteure.

Et je sais les personnages ne sont pas de moi :'( c'est trop triste mais c'est la vie.

Bonne lecture à tous.

oOo

Ichigo courait encore après un de ces fichus hallows... _Quel vie de damnation! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire oui aussi!_ Ichigo était un jeune garçon de 16 ans. Il avait les cheveux de feu et un regard brun où l'on pouvait sentir qu'un lourd secret planait sur lui. Il mesurait 1 mètre 75 et avait un corps avantageux grâce à tous ses entraînements et le fait qu'il traquait ces satanés monstres.

Ichigo courait derrière un hallow, le pourchassant. Cet être déchu, qui le faisait tourner en bourrique. Rukia le suivait. Cette fille était, une sorte de surveillante. Ichigo pouvait pas sortir tuer ces hallows sans elle. Elle c'était même inscrit dans son lycée pour pouvoir le surveiller et l'avertir de l'approche d'un de ces monstres hideux qui se nourrissent de l'âme des humains.

Ichigo avait traqué ce satané hallow jusqu'à une petite clairière mais il ne ressentait plus le reiatsu de ce monstre. Il cherchait un peu dans les alentours et il ne trouvait rien. Il retournait chez lui bredouille et désespérer. Cela faisait environ, 3 jours que les hallows disparaissaient avant son arriver.

Ichigo avait eu une idée et en avait pas parlé à Rukia. Pour cause, il savait très bien ce qu'elle dirait. Après, s'être battu avec Kon pour ravoir son corps, Ichigo est sorti seul... _Pour une fois._ **Lamente-toi pas sinon, elle te rejoint.** _C'est beau, j'ai rien dit!_

Il était parti vers chez Ishida. Son ami était un Quincy après tout et il lui avait montré des appâts à hallow. Il voulait en attirer un et voir qui faisait son boulot. Ichigo se demandait qui pouvait bien le remplacer comme ça.

Il arrivait dans un quartier plus riche et se dirigeait vers la maison d'Ishida. Il frappait à la porte de la demeure. _C'est plutôt un palace oui..._ Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs corbeaux et au regard bleu sombre derrière une paire de lunette qui lui donnait ce côté trop sérieux et pompeux pour Ichigo, lui ouvrit. Ishida regardait Ichigo et lui parlait sur une voix froide et discordante.

- Kurosaki, te serais-tu perdu en cours de route?

- Ha Ha! Très spirituel Ishida. Dit Ichigo un peu froidement. Je peux te parler, c'est important.

Ishida le regarde avec cette manière fier des Quincy. Une façon qu'Ichigo aurait bien corriger à sa manière. À grand coup de pied dans le fion.

Le Quincy lui laissait le passage et lui indiquait le salon. Ichigo s'y précipitait et restait debout devant la baie vitrée.

- Ishida, as-tu encore de ces appâts à hallow? Demanda-t-il curieusement.

- Oui mais pourquoi?

- Tu pourrais m'en donner 1 ou 2 s'il-te-plaît?

- Et pourquoi, je ferai ça?

- Parce que tu es mon ami et que les amis ça s'entraide bon. Dit Ichigo sur les nerfs.

Ishida le regarde comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. _Tu veux dire avec les yeux qui lui sortent des orbites et retenu par ses lunettes, la bouche ouverte?_ **Ouais, les lecteurs ont compris le principe Ichigo.**

- Pourquoi as-tu besoin de mes appâts. Dit Ishida le plus sérieusement du monde en replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Quelqu'un fait mon travail et ça me soûle.

Ichigo regardait par la baie vitrée et fixait ce qui l'entourait. C'était vraiment pas son décor ici. Il se sentait pas à l'aise parmi tout ce luxe et les objets précieux. Il se retourne et regarde Ishida.

- Bien, je comprends mais je peux pas te laisser, toi un shinigami utiliser le matériel des Quincy.

- Je suis un shinigami remplaçant. S'écrit Ichigo outré.

- Je sais. Mais tu es un shinigami pareil.

- Alors, je fais comment pour savoir qui me vole mon boulot, hein monsieur?

- Je viens avec toi.

- Quoi?

Ichigo avait un visage d'ahuris et en revenait pas de ce que Ishida avait dit.

- Je viens avec toi. Je vais appâter les hallows et je t'aiderai à capturer ton voleur de halo.

- Cap... Capturer mon voleur d'hallow?

- C'est bien ce que tu allais faire.

- Oui... Oui, juste que je voulais pas en parler.

Enfin de compte Ichigo voulait juste les appâts pour se défouler sur les hallow. Mais capturer son voleur le soulagerait surement plus que de taper sur ces satanés monstres. Ishida le laissait seul un moment pour aller chercher ce qu'il fallait. Ichigo attendait Ishida dehors. Il était sortit après qu'Ishida soit partir chercher son matériel. Il en pouvait plu de cette pièce richement décoré. Il aimait mieux les trucs simples. Au moins ça avait le mérite de pas être trop fragile.

Ishida le rejoint et les deux partir vers un coin reculer ou ils ne mettraient pas la vie en péril des gens normaux.

Ils avaient pris le bus pour sortir de la ville. Karakura était un petite ville du Japon et ils en sortirent assez rapidement. Il marchaient un moment et puis s'arrêtaient dans une clairière. _En faite, c'est la même!_

Ishida prit un petit disque en argent, de la grosseur d'une pièce de monnaie et la brisait dégageant un reiatsu qui appâtait les hallows.

Ils ont pas attendu bien longtemps avant que des hallows n'arrivent.

- Maintenant, on attend ton voleur, dit Ishida en ce mettant à scruter le ciel et les alentours.

On pouvait entendre les cris des halos qui s'approchaient dangereusement de leur appâts. Pour se protéger, Ichigo et Ishida c'étaient positionnés dans les arbres aux alentours de la clairière. Il y avait maintenant trois halos qui reniflaient l'air pour trouver leur proie.

Ichigo avait fixé son regard sur le milieu de la clairière et attendait. Ishida s'impatientait de ne pas voir le voleur arriver et de voir que d'autres hallow s'ajoutaient.

Le soleil se couchait quand, Ichigo la vit. Une fille était sortie de la forêt, elle portait un kimono simple et noir comme lui et Rukia portait. Mais le sien était ouvert et laissait voir une poitrine dès plus généreuse jamais vu. Elle portait une chaîne en or qui se perdait entre ses seins et une écharpe rose.

Ichigo ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de cette créature. Ses cheveux roux virevoltaient à chacun de ses mouvements. Une bourrasque de vent arrachait l'écharpe et l'envoyait dans la direction d'Ichigo. La jeune femme avait rien remarqué.

Ichigo attrapait l'écharpe et respirait le délicieux parfum enivrant de la rousse. Quand, le dernier hallow périt, Ishida allait donner l'assaut mais Ichigo le retenu.

- Mais... Ichigo, il faut aller au moins lui parler.

Le cerveau d'Ichigo avait déserté. _Hein! Il est où mon cerveau?_ Il réfléchit, il avait déjà vu cette écharpe mais où? Et qui était cette jeune femme?

La jeune femme disparu comme elle était apparu.

Ishida dû traîner le jeune shinigami remplaçant chez lui. Pour cause de cerveau manquant.

Durant la nuit, Ichigo réfléchissait où il avait vu la jeune femme en tenant l'écharpe dans ses mains.

Le lendemain, Ichigo se rendait au lycée. Il était accompagné de Rukia, Chad, Ishida et Inoue. Ishida parlait de la voleuse de hallow, comment, ils l'avaient débusqué et tout.

Ichigo était dans son monde et il ne remarquait pas le regard désapprobateur de Rukia. Il pensait encore et toujours à cette rousse.

- Je l'ai déjà vu mais je sais plu où?

- Hein! De qui tu parles Ichigo-kun? Demande Inoue surprise par la voix lointaine d'Ichigo.

- Il a pas arrêté de répêter ça depuis que je suis allée le prendre chez lui, dit Rukia inquiète par l'état d'Ichigo.

- La jeune femme qui a tué tous les hallows. Dit-il simplement.

Le coin gauche des lèvres de Chad esquisse un sourire et il regarde les autres.

- Ichigo est amoureux.

Ichigo se retourne vers ses amis qui étaient derrière lui et les dévisageait avec un air outré et le rouges aux joues.

- Tu as raison Chad. Il agit pas normalement, ajouta Ishida.

- Ça explique l'écharpe dans son lit, murmure Rukia le plus bas possible pour être entendu de personne.

- Ichigo-kun... Tu... Tu es amoureux? Demande Inoue un peu inquiète et triste par l'annonce.

Les yeux d'Ichigo se dilate et ses joues sont encore plus rouges. La jeune femme de la veille est plus loin derrière ses amis.

- Oui... Oui... Dit-il simplement en leur faisant signe d'avancer.

Ses amis le laisse seul. Il regarde la jeune femme. Elle porte l'uniforme de leur lycée. Il est ouvert sur sa poitrine. _C'est sur que si elle le ferme les boutons vont sauter non?_

Plus elle s'approchait de lui et plus son cœur battait vide. Une petite goutte de sueur perlait à son front et descendait le long de sa mâchoire. La jeune femme était Rangaiku Matsumoto. Aucun mecs du bahut avaient réussi en s'en approcher. Une vraie furie.

Pour la première fois Ichigo se sauve en courant. Il devait trouver la bonne manière de l'aborder.

La journée passe et Ichigo ne voit pas d'autre moyen.

Il appelle Ishida lui dit de le rejoindre à la clairière et d'apporter d'autres appâts.

Ishida ne comprend pas trop mais pour une fois il fait ce qu'Ichigo lui demande sans rien dire.

Ichigo est au milieu de la clairière tenant l'écharpe d'une main et attend Ishida qui arrive un peu essouffler.

Ichigo lui dit d'appâter les hallows et ils se mettent a découvert après.

Le temps passe, la nuit s'installe pour de bon. Le hallows arrivent bien plus nombreux que la dernière fois.

Et Rangaiku arrive.

Elle se bat et est vite surpasser par le nombre grandissant des hallows. Ichigo intervient. Il sort son zanpakuto et fonce vers les hallows.

Quand, le combat est fini Rangaiku et Ichigo sont assis dans l'herbe et regarde le ciel étoilé.

- Rangaiku, je suis désolé...

Ichigo baisse la tête.

- Je voulais pas te mettre en danger. Mais je voulais savoir qui tuais les hallows à ma place.

Rangaiku ne dit rien et regarde le ciel.

- C'était dangereux, je le sais mais je devais te voir.

Ichigo ne remarquait pas que les yeux de Rangaiku brillaient de milles feux. Il lui tendit son écharpe.

Rangaiku sourit et la prit.

- Merci Ichigo. Mais pourquoi as-tu appâté une deuxième fois les hallows? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Pour... Pour...

Rangaiku le regardait et s'approchait doucement de lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Ichigo était un peu surpris mais se reprit rapidement pour répondre au baiser donner par la belle rousse.

Ils durent se séparer au petit matin pour retrouver leur corps et retourner en cours. Mais cette fois-ci, Ichigo arrêta devant chez Rangaiku et l'accompagnait au lycée.

Ishida, Chad, Inoue et Rukia se demandaient où était passé leur ami quand, ils le voient arriver avec la belle rousse. Une larme glissait le long de la joue d'Inoue pour être aussitôt effacer par le pouce de Chad.

Tous les amis d'Ichigo les félicitaient. Les joues d'Ichigo se coloraient de rouge et s'écriait à ses amis de pas dire des bêtises.

Rangaiku sourit et se blottit contre son roux fougueux et fonceur.

- Ils ont raison. Ichi'...

-Qu'est qu'il y a Rangaiku? Demanda Ichigo un peu inquiet.

- Je t'aime Ichi'

Ichigo sourit et embrassait sa belle rousse.

- Je t'aime Rangaiku...

Sur cette aveu d'amour un reiatsu se fait sentir et Ichigo part avec sa belle rousse, suivit de loin par ses amis.

_Vive l'aventure!_

oOo

Je sais que c'est court mais c'est peut-être mieux ainsi pour une première fic sur Bleach. Laissez vos reviews. Et à la prochaine.


End file.
